Family Talk
by holbets10
Summary: Sequel to 'Looking Towards Tomorrow.' Booth has an idea, but first, he runs it by Parker. BB relationshipflufffamily.


(A/N: - I really can't stay away. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my other fanfics, I really appreciate it. I've still had no luck with completing Chapter three of 'Needing One Another' but I promise it'll be finished in the next week. I think I mentioned in 'Looking towards Tomorrow' that I was thinking of making it into a one-shot series. Well, I've decided to do just that, and this is the next part of it. Booth and Brennan have been together for a year, now. Remember, I love reviews, so I hope you can take the time to tell me what you think of this. The beginning of this is a bit... weak... but I think it gets better as it goes along.

**Disclaimer:** - I do not own Bones, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth or any of the other magnificent characters, as much as I would like it to be true. )

**Family Talk**

"Parker, bub. Can I have a quick word?" Seeley Booth asked his son, one quiet Sunday evening.

"Sure, Daddy." Parker mumbled, sleepily. He leaned against his father and yawned.

"Well, Bub. I was thinking of asking Dr Bones to marry me. Do you think that's a good idea?" _I really hope I'm doing the right thing. I know she doesn't want to get married, but it's worth a shot all the same. I just hope that it doesn't spoil our relationship..._

"Marry you? Does that mean she'll be my mommy?" Parker squealed with delight. _That means I'll have two mommies, not just my real mommy. I hope she will be, _He thought.

Booth smiled. Trust Parker to think of that. "Well, Parker. You'd have to ask Dr. Bones, but I'm sure it does mean that." _He loved his son so, so much. The fact that Parker was happy about his preposition made him all-the-more determined to ask her. _

"But Parker, this is the most important thing of all. You cannot tell Dr. Bones about this. It has to be an absolute secret."

"Gotcha, daddy." Parker winked at his dad, and grinned cheekily. "Doctor Bones won't sustect a thing."

Booth didn't even bother to correct his mistake, and hugged Parker tight.

"Booth, I'm home." Temperance Brennan unlocked the door to the apartment that she and Booth lived in, and threw her bags and coat on the floor. _She had moved into the apartment four months previously, and that very day, she and Booth had had a long talk about their relationship. They both agreed that it was forever, and it certainly looked like it was going to be that way. _

"Booth? Parker?" She yelled. _Maybe they're out somewhere. I wonder why Booth didn't tell me..._

She heard a laughter coming from one of the bedrooms and smiled. _Maybe not. _

She quietly tiptoed to the bedroom that she and Booth shared, and opened the door. It squeaked, and she cursed in her mind. They would have heard her by now.

"Hey, beautiful." Booth mumbled. He and Parker lay side by side on the double bed. It really was quite a sight. His hair was stuck up all over the place, and Parker's was styled in a similar fashion. _Like Father__ like son. _Temperance was really getting a hold of all those modern day expressions. Booth was proud of her because of this, although she thought it a stupid reason for pride.

"Remember Parker. Not a word." Booth winked at his son, and Parker exploded into a fit of giggles. She raised her eyebrows at Booth, and he shrugged, mischief written in his eyes.

"Not a word about what...?" She asked, slowly. She walked towards the bed, and pulled Parker into her arms, tickling his sides. He burst into laughter, tears of joy running down his face.

"No...Nothing, Dr. Bones." He squeaked, still laughing. She sighed, and placed him back down on the bed, and squeezed his nose softly. Booth smirked, and grabbed hold of his girlfriend's waist, from behind. He nibbled her ear, and she smacked his hand.

"Booth. Stop it!" She exclaimed, glancing at Parker.

"Bub. It okay if I just kiss Dr. Bones hello?" Booth asked, politely. Parker nodded, and giggled again. He was finding this really funny.

Booth pulled Temperance back towards him, and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away, and snuggled into his arms.

"I missed you, Tempe." He whispered. She smiled, and grinned at Parker.

"I suppose I missed you too, Booth. I was only gone for three days, though." She added. She opened her arms to Parker, and he immediately ran into them, and snuggled up to her, as she was snuggling up to Booth.

"Three days too many." He whispered in her ear, so that Parker couldn't hear him. Brennan laughed loudly, receiving an odd look from Parker.

"Don't worry, sweetie." She said to him. "Daddy just told me a joke. When you're bigger, I'll tell you, okay?" _God, she loved this kid. He was so cute, and looked just like his dad. _

"Okay." Parker smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. She ruffled his hair, motherly.

"He'll hold you to that, you know." Booth muttered, and nibbled her ear once more, before throwing the three of them down onto the bed, and tickling them silly.

Later that evening, Parker and Temperance were unpacking Temperance's clothes from her trip, and sorting out her washing. Booth had gone out to get something for them to eat. She loved her alone time with Parker.

"Parker, honey. They go in the dark pile." She pointed to the huge pile of dark clothing, and he threw the jeans he was holding onto the pile. "Thanks for helping me, sweetie. I really appreciate it."

"What does appeccite mean?" He asked, confused.

"Appreciate. It means I'm very thankful that you helped me." She smiled at him, and drew him close to her.

"Doctor Bones. Can I ask you something important?" Serious. She glanced at him, before nodding, and pulling away from the clothes that she had been reaching towards.

"Me and Daddy were talking earlier, and he told me something." She opened her mouth to ask what, but he stopped her. "No, I'm not allowed to tell you, and there's nothing that you can do to pers... pers..."

"Persuade." She kindly told him.

"Right. There's nothing you can do to persuade me." He said, proudly.

"Okay. Then what is it?" She knew that she wasn't going to get it out of him. He was stubborn like his father.

"When daddy told me the thing that I'm not allowed to tell you." She laughed. "I asked him if I could do something. He told me that I had to ask you, because it was your cession."

"You mean decision, chicken?" She asked. He nodded, and continued.

"Doctor Bones. Would it be okay if I called you mommy?" He asked, eyes gleaming, full of hope.

_She gasped. 'He wants to call me... Mommy... It's rational, I suppose. I have become a mother figure to him. I mean, me and Booth, we're in a relationship, and we have been for a year now. A year__ in__ a week today,' she smiled. _

"Parker, honey. I would absolutely love it if you called me mommy." She smiled, and pulled him into her arms, tears of happiness running down her face.

When Booth arrived home, an hour later, that was how he found them. Cuddled up together on their bed. He smiled, and kissed the love of his life on the lips, softly. She stirred, and opened her eyes, smiling at him.

_It has to be now. I have to ask her now. She looks so happy, just lying there, with my son. Come on Seeley, you can do it. _

"Tempe." He muttered. She smiled.

"Yes, Booth."

"Baby... Will you marry me?"

(A/N: - Will she say yes or no? Well, you'll have to wait for the next one-shot, won't you. I hope you liked this fic. I really enjoyed writing this one, because it gives you all a taste of my soppy personality. And in case you didn't already realise, I absolutely adore Parker. He's just so cute! I'm going to say it again. You see that Lilac button? It's calling to you... Screaming your name. Why don't you press it, and tell me what you think. I would really like to know.


End file.
